


The Sleep Stealing Baby Devil

by SmolFluffyPanda



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: (shh lemme have this), Baby Fluff, Daddy Dante, Dadte, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Freeform, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Soft Dante, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read with any Dante, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFluffyPanda/pseuds/SmolFluffyPanda
Summary: Sleep, since your daughter with Dante was born, was a luxury. A luxury that you seldom got to indulge in between juggling your normal duties during the day and being a mother to your own little hell spawn. You wouldn't trade any aspect of your current life for anything in the world, but is one nights sleep so much to ask for as once again your sleep had been broken by a high pitch cry coming over the baby monitor.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (DmC)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	The Sleep Stealing Baby Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm not dead! 🙃
> 
> First time writing family fluff! I'm working on the next few chapters of my main fic, but to try and break the writer's block and get my mind off of current events in my life I thought I'd write something super duper fluffy with our favourite devil. 😊
> 
> ♥ Can be read with any Dante in mind! ♥

Sleep, since your daughter with Dante was born, was a luxury. A luxury that you seldom got to indulge in between juggling your normal duties during the day and being a mother to your own little hell spawn. You wouldn't trade any aspect of your current life for anything in the world, but is _one nights sleep_ so much to ask for as once again your sleep had been broken by a high pitch cry coming over the baby monitor.

You were drifting off to sleep using Dante's gorgeous pecs as a pillow. Just as you were about to get up and see what your little devil wanted, your big devil rose from the bed.

"I'll handle it." He said with a groan. "You get some sleep babe, I'll be back."

"The bottle is downstairs and sterilised if you need it." You yawned half asleep. "Evalynn probably just wants attention or she needs to be changed."

"Don't worry. Whatever it is she wants she'll get - you go back to sleep." Dante kissed your forehead and you smiled up at him. He left your shared bedroom and you heard him walk across the hall to your daughter's nursery. You could hear him talk to her through the baby monitor going right into 'dad mode'.

" _Hey sweetheart, what's the matter?_ " Through the monitor you heard him coo at her while she cried her lungs out. You could just imagine her with her arms out looking for the hunter to pick her up and hold her. It almost made you want to get up and tend to her with him.

" _Don't tell me you gotta be changed again, or are ya just hungry?_ " Some shuffling was heard and Evalynn's cries lessen somewhat. Dante must have taken her out of her crib and was holding her. From the eight months since she came into this world you knew straight off she was a daddy's girl. You remember Dante was so terrified of holding her at all, afraid he'd hold her just a little too tight or drop her. It took a while to reassure him he wouldn't hurt her at all.

" _Ah. You just wanted some of your old man's attention, huh?_ " Evalynn's crying turned into a hiccup and then to a gurgle. Definitely a daddy's girl.

Footsteps came to and from the monitor. Dante must have been walking around to calm her down. " _There's easier ways to get my attention than to wake your poor mother up y'know. God knows that woman needs every second of sleep she can get for all that she does._ " Evalynn babbled in response back at him and he laughed. Curiously you looked across the hall and saw through the open doors Dante pacing about with Evalynn in his arms. Evalynn had her little head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. Each time he turned toward you, you feigned being asleep but kept listening to the baby monitor.

The sight made your heart swell with love for your family.

" _Really, your mother deserves a medal for putting up with half of your daddy's crap and a solid gold one for bringing you into the world. I... I still kinda can't believe you're in my arms at all, Eva._ " Dante had named the daughter you had together. A variation of his mother's name. You weren't against it all, in fact you liked the name and knew it meant a lot to him. Bringing her into the world wasn't exactly smooth given she was a part devil... but she was worth every ounce of pain and sleepless night there afterward.

" _I thought I already knew who were the most badass women in the world, but your mother is the biggest badass of 'em all. I know one day you'll be the same - after all you do have one of the strongest devil hunters known to mankind as your father. Though we'll worry about training you to hunt demons later, no need to grow up so soon, right?_ " You heard Dante kiss Evalynn, probably on her forehead. " _I love you, my little devil. No matter what you do in this life know that I'm proud of you._ " Steps came toward the monitor and the rustling of cloth indicated he placed Evalynn back down into the cot, and immediately she began to cry.

" _What? What's the matter now?_ " Dante asked as if Evalynn could answer him using real words rather than babbles and cries. She cried and once again you heard Dante take her out of her cot. Just like a switch being flipped she went from crying to letting out little 'ehs and giggles. " _Seems like you just want to stay with your old man. Alright then - but if mommy chews us both out remember it was **your** idea._"

You leaned your head in your hand as you watched from the bed Dante coming out with Evalynn in his arms. Evalynn rested her head on his bare shoulder eating her hand balled in a fist. Dante gave you a shrug as he entered the room, stopping just a few steps shy from the bed. "I think she should stay with us tonight." He said sheepishly as if you hadn't heard everything through the monitor. Shaking your head you smiled lifting up his side of the duvet.

"C'mon, before I change my mind _daddy_." You said with a chuckle as Dante got back into bed, placing your daughter in between you both.

"Oh, so now I've got _two_ little girls wanting my attention instead of just one? That's no problem, there's _plenty_ of me to go around." Dante shot you a wink and your heart skipped a beat. Even after becoming a father he was still just a big goofy flirt at heart.

" _Ah_!" Your daughter squealed and reached out to you with her tiny little hands, her face lit up with a beaming gummy smile. You couldn't help but pinch her little cheek gently and smile right back at her. Evalynn crawled onto your lap and softly you cradled her in your arms. Dante put his arm around you, placing his hand onto the little baby's back. You looked up at your husband before you rested your head on his chest listening to his heart beat. It was a slow steady rhythm and easily you could fall asleep in his arms while Evalynn was in yours.

"We'll be good girls and divide the attention equally... maybe." Evalynn let out a few more 'ah's and 'eh's in response to you and you playfully sighed before kissing her nose. "Alright, mama will share."

Your husband kissed your forehead softly and you let out a hum of contentment. "I love you, sweetheart." Evalynn protested the lack of attention before he gave her a kiss too. She giggled as Dante gently ruffled her short white locks. " _Both of you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I see Dante, if he were to be a father, as the kind of dad that would let his kid get away with anything until they did something truly horrible. He'd be the kind of dad that would constantly be saying "Okay - but don't tell your mother!" or "What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her." That's just me though! 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
